Fix You
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Ever since the crash, Arizona has had a phobia of flying. Callie tries to help her overcome her fear.


"What should I tell that English University?" Callie asked as she sat down on the sofa next to her wife who was flicking through yesterday's newspaper.

"What?" Arizona asked, having no idea what Calliope was talking about.

"Y'know... You were supposed to go over and give a lecture before... before the plane crash and they postponed it till you were better"

"Oh... erm... Just say, just tell them I can't make it"Arizona stared down at her lap, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Are you sure? I mean, you were _really _looking forward to it. It might be good for you?"

"Calliope, please. Just tell them I can't make it!" Arizona huffed, biting back the anger that was burning up inside her.

Truth was, she was excited, yes. She did still want to go and give the lecture. She had put in months of work on it before the plane crash. She hated the thought of all that hard work going to waste but the fact even thinking about aeroplanes almost gave her a panic attack, let alone getting on one and flying half way across the world... she just _couldn't._

Callie wasn't stupid, she knew Arizona and she knew exactly what was stopping Arizona from going on this trip. This was a once in a lifetime chance and she wasn't going to let a phobia stop her wife from taking this chance!

XxXxXxXx

"Calliope, what are you doing?!" Arizona scrunched her face up as Callie tried to blindfold her.

"Just... trust me" Callie smiled at Arizona reassuringly.

"...Okay" Arizona replied skeptically, taking the black scarf from her wife and tying it around her face.

"Can you see anything?" Callie asked.

"No"

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?" Callie asked again as she waved three fingers in front of Arizona's face.

"I don't know... 8?" Arizona asked, she could feel Callie's hands flapping about in front of her face but she could see nothing but darkness.

"Good" Callie smiled, feeling pretty confident about her plan as she stuck the key in the ignition and started the car.

The drive to the airfield was almost an hour long and was filled with Arizona asking 'where are we going?' and 'are we there yet?' every five minutes. She was glad she had kept in contact with her friend, James, from high school. He owned his own small aeroplane and kept it in a hangar not far from Seattle. Callie had phoned him up earlier that week asking if she could bring Arizona by and if he would be able to get her over her phobia of flying. Of course, she knew this could all go horribly wrong and cause Arizona to spiral down once more, but it was a risk she was willing to take if there was even the slightest chance that Arizona could be helped by this. Arizona was just beginning to become Arizona again and things between Callie and Arizona were starting to go back to the way they were and the thought of loosing Arizona again, well Callie couldn't think about that. She had to force herself to think this would be a good idea and that Arizona wouldn't end up hating her for it.

"We're here" Callie cleared her throat as she brought the car to a stop just outside the hangar.

"Can I take this blindfold off then?" Arizona asked, her fingers already working at the knot.

"Yeah" Callie smiled weakly, although the smile didn't reach Arizona's eyes.

"Callie, where the hell are we?!" Arizona asked as her eyes scanned the outside of the car, her voice sounding colder than normal.

"Don't be mad" Callie bit the inside of her lip. "Just give it a chance"

"Give _what _a chance?!" Arizona turned to face Callie, her heart starting to pound in her chest and her palms starting to sweat.

"I know you're terrified at even the thought of flying but you can't stay that way forever"

"Callie-"

"-No Arizona. You can hate me again for making you do this, okay? But please, just give it a chance. Please just let me try and help you. I don't want you to feel this way for the rest of your life. I can't watch this fear stop you, stop us, from living our lives. I know you turned that lecture down because you were too scared to get on a plane and I know how much that decision tore you up inside. I can see what this fear of flying is doing to you and I can't just sit back and do nothing. You have always been there for me, you have always helped me through whatever problems have came my way and now it's my turn to help you. It's my turn to be the good man in the storm" Callie's eyes pleaded with Arizona, both sets of their eyes filled with tears.

"Okay" was all Arizona said. She _was _angry with Callie at first, she still was to a point. But Callie was right. This stupid fear was holding her back. She was going to have to get over it one way or another and she supposed this way was better than being forced onto a plane if some sick child the other side of the country needed her. And besides, Callie wasn't doing this to be nasty. She was doing it out of love and to try and help her, just like she did with anything she did whenever it came to Arizona.

Callie smiled at Arizona before taking her hand in her own and giving it a loving and reassuring squeeze, before getting out of the car and leading Arizona into the hangar. The room was silent and the only sound was the clicking of Callie's ankle boots on the floor. Arizona's heart was racing and pounding so hard in her chest she thought she was going to have a panic attack. She hadn't even realised her legs had stopped working until she felt Callie's hands cup around her face and she saw Callie looking at her through her tear filled eyes.

"I can't, Calliope. I can't" Arizona said in-between heavy breaths as she swallowed hard, her fear taking over her as tears started to roll down her eyes.

"You can" Callie looked straight into Arizona's blue, teary eyes trying to calm her hysterical wife down. "You _can _do this, you hear me?! Just breathe, okay? Just breathe. I am here and I am not going anywhere. Nothing is going to happen. I won't let it. You're safe. I promise you" Callie wiped Arizona's tear soaked cheeks with her thumb, her eyes still fixed into Arizona's.

Arizona's hands had griped on to Callie's forearms, her nails digging into Callie's tanned skin through her leather jacket.

"You _can _do this" Callie said again before kissing Arizona until she felt her start to relax.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Arizona found her legs started to work again as Callie lead her closer to the aeroplane. This plane was different to the one she had had the accident on. It was smaller for a start, but that didn't stop Arizona from being terrified right in this moment.

James had given Callie a few tips and pointers on things she could do to help Arizona, he had taught her the basics about the plane when she had explained her plan to him and he was hanging out in the office next to the hangar if they needed him.

"Okay, this is the propeller" Callie took Arizona's trembling hand in her own and made her feel the blade with her.

"Callie, how's this supposed to help?" Arizona asked, trying her best to hide the harshness of her tone.

"I just thought that, maybe if you know more about this stuff, it might help you?" Callie smiled slightly when the trembling hand beneath her own started to calm down slightly.

It was working.

"And this..." Callie moved Arizona over to the wing of the plane "is the wing" Callie added, feeling slightly stupid for staring the obvious but she would see Arizona physically relaxing and almost urging her to go on. "and this thing is supposed to help the plane slow down and stuff" Callie pointed towards the flap on the wing. "This is the pitot tube" Callie pointed towards the small tube on the underside of the plane "That's pretty important, that tells you how fast you're going and if that gets blocked or broken or something like that, you're screwed" she said with a small laugh, only receiving a small, yet genuine, dimply smile off her wife. "Thats where you put the fuel" Callie moved Arizona's hand to the fuel lock, which was pretty similar to one on any car. "Okay now, you're certainly _not _gonna like what i'm going to suggest next" Callie huffed, getting a strange look off Arizona. "I want you to get inside the plane"

"Calliope" Arizona's heart started to race again and her eyes widened at the thought.

"I'm going to be with you, sat right next to you the whole time" Callie smiled at the blonde, her thumb gently ghosting over Arizona's knuckles.

The thought of actually getting inside the plane was terrifying Arizona. She wanted nothing more than to run as fast and as far as she could away from the aircraft. As soon as she realised where she was, her leg had started to ache on top of her heart racing and pounding in her chest. She had been trying to ignore the pain, pretending it wasn't there in hopes it would just go away. Right now, she didn't need yet another reminder of why she was here. Of why she had this phobia of flying. By now, her leg was throbbing in agony and all the memories of the plane crash, the pain, the smell, the sounds, the fear were all invading her senses. She stood staring at the plane door, biting on the inside of her lip. Her breathing had returned to being shaky and heavy and she found she has started shaking and trembling again. With another deep, shaky breath, Arizona pushed the memories as far back into her mind as she could and reached out and opened the plane door.

"Can you-can you get in first?" Arizona stumbled on her words, her voice almost as shaky as her body was.

"Sure" Callie smiled as she squeezed Arizona's sweaty hand reassuringly again before kissing her on the cheek and climbing into the back seat. "See? It's okay. You can do this" Callie popped her head out the door frame.

"I just need a few seconds" Arizona closed her eyes and focused on trying to steady her breathing as she took in deep breaths.

She didn't know if it would work in this situation, but she was willing to try anything to calm herself down right now. Just like Owen had told her to do when she was suffering with phantom limb pains (which ever since she had realised she was in an airfield hangar had flared up again) she imagined herself to be on a beach with Callie. She tried to replace the sounds of screaming and the animals with the sound of relaxing waves lapping up and down the beach, tried to replace the smell of the smell of rotting flesh with the smell of the warm sand and the perfume she had bought for Calliope last Christmas. After a few seconds, she felt her breathing starting to become more even and even her leg starting to ache less. With the small smile on her face from beating those haunting memories, Arizona, with the help of Callie, got in the aircraft. As long as she kept the thought of being at the beach, sunbathing and relaxing with Callie in her head, she felt the fear start to die down. It wasn't much, but it was a start. She would probably always be scared of flying, that was a given, but now she at least had an idea of how to handle her fears and she would be able to control them.

"I need to fly" Arizona spoke after a few minuted of silence.

"You... what?" Callie asked, completely shocked at what Arizona had just said.

"Fly. I need to fly" Arizona repeated.

Arizona had gripped Callie's hand the second James had sat in the front seat. At Arizona's request, he had told her what ever button and leaver was and what exactly it did. The brown haired, green eyed man had also gone on to explain to Arizona the process of taking off, flying and landing step by step. Arizona sat right back in her seat, Callie's hand in her own resting in her lap and her foot tapping nervously as James drove the plane out of the hangar and onto the runway.

"Okay Arizona" James said from the front of the plane through the headphone speakers the three of them were wearing "I'm going to start the take off process now".

Arizona watched out the small window in the side of the plane, the grass beside them started to turn into one green blur as the tiny aircraft picked up speed. Arizona's grip on Callie's hand tightened and tightened by the second and within a minute, Callie was sure her fingers were just going to pop off. She watched as Arizona looked out of the window before she closed her eyes and swallowed hard as they were now rather high in the sky. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand comfortingly for what felt like the hundredth time today and she felt Arizona's tight, steel death grip loosen slightly.

"I'm at the beach" Arizona smiled on a deep exhale, her eyes still closed tightly.

The ride was short, James had gone over what he was doing step by step again as he was doing it and the whole ride, Callie kept her eyes on Arizona who seemed to have been 'at the beach' for the whole journey, not opening her eyes again until they were safely on the ground. She had started to relax more and more throughout the journey, although she was still visibly very tense, even when she was out of the aircraft and sitting in the office with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"So, do you think it helped?" James asked Arizona as he sat down on the chair opposite his school friend's wife.

"I hope so" Arizona smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good. I'm glad" James smiled at Arizona. "So, how long have you and Callie been together?" he asked, changing the subject.

"On and off five years now"Arizona smiled warmly. "Been married just over two years"

"Well you two seem like a really lovely, genuine couple" James smiled again. "It's nice to finally see Callie happy" both Arizona and James' eyes moved over to Callie on the other side of the room who was currently smacking the sides of a vending machine and shouting what they could only assume were cuss words at the machine in Spanish. "Although, I had no idea she liked girls back in high school!"

"I don't even think she knew back then" Arizona scoffed.

"At least it explains why she would never go on a date with me" James laughed.

"No, I wouldn't go on a date with you because you were captain of the chess club. I had a reputation to uphold!" Callie laughed jokingly as she sat down on the sofa next to her wife.

"You haven't changed _that _much since high school then!" James retorted with a playful smile.

XxXxXxXx

"Callie, are you awake?" Arizona whispered quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping toddler that had climbed into bed with them an hour ago.

"Uh huh" Callie replied sleepily.

Arizona rolled around in Callie's arms so she was facing her wife, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Thank you" Arizona smiled, her fingers ghosting up and down Callie's jawline.

"For what?" Callie asked, leaning into Arizona's touch and looking up into those blue orbs.

"For everything" Arizona just smiled simply.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me!" Callie took Arizona's hand in her own and brought it to her lips.

"No, I do" Arizona smiled at the warmth of Callie's breath on her hand. "I do. You do _so _much for me. I don't even think you realise just how much you do for me and I don't think you realise just how thankful I am to have someone as beautiful and amazing as you. I wouldn't be where I am today without you, Calliope. You've made me into the person I am today. You've made me into a better person and I just want you to know that" Arizona smiled.

"I am pretty amazing" Callie smirked cheekily before Arizona captured her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

XxXxXxXx

_I am going to kill Calliope! _Arizona though as she read through her mail to find two first class plane tickets to London and a letter off the British University confirming Arizona's visit and they were looking forward to having her.

Actually, she was happy Callie hadn't actually declined and cancelled on her behalf, but still, she was going to kill her.

"Callie, what are these?" Arizona asked, holding the plane tickets up.

"Plane tickets" Callie smiled as she placed Sofia down in her high chair before handing the toddler her pink baby spoon and placing a bowl of food down in front of her.

"I asked you to cancel for me" Arizona raised her eyebrow scoldingly.

"Yeeeaaaah but giving that lecture is a once in a lifetime opportunity. What kind of wife -person- would I be if I let you pass on it?" Callie replied, not looking at Arizona as she was too busy tidying up the mess Sofia had made when she was playing with her toys. "And anyway, I can tell you're smiling behind my back"

XxXxXxXx

It was struggle enough for her to even muster up the courage to even get on the plane, even with her wife by her side, Arizona was terrified.

"Excuse me, Miss" Arizona grabbed the flight attendant's arm as she walked past. "I don't suppose you could get me like a glass of vodka or scotch or something strong before we take off, do you?"

Arizona was clearly nervous, and if she was sitting in economy the flight attendant would have had to have say no, but seeing as first class passengers can more or less do whatever they want, the skinny, red haired flight attendant obliged and brought Arizona a glass of scotch with a smile.

"Jeez, slow down!" Callie pulled the now empty glass from her wife's lips as Arizona had downed the strong liquid in one go. "Better?"

"A little" Arizona said as she scrunched her face up as the scotch burnt her throat.

Just as Callie placed the empty glass in the cup holder in front of her, the pilot announced they were starting to take off and she felt Arizona's grab onto her's for dear life. She could feel Arizona's pulse rate start to race as the plane started to move on the runway and her hand started to feel like it was in a vice as Arizona squeezed it so hard her knuckles whitened.

"Lets go to the beach" Callie smiled and with that, Arizona took a deep shaky breath in, closing her eyes on the exhale and imagining herself tanning on a white sandy beach.

**_I'm not sure about this fic, so if you guys like it let me know, if not i'll take it down:) Thanks so much for reading it! Please review, thanks:-)  
_**

**_Oh and also, I got inspired by Bloomington - thank you Sophie._**


End file.
